Red Wilt, Black Rose
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Wilt was never told why his human, Rose, left him at Foster's, but when she comes back to tell him he won't even listen. Wilt/Frankie Mac/OC Bloo/Goo. COMPLITE!
1. Chap 1:Red Wilt

_**A storey about my favourite characters, Wilt Rocks. I love him because he's so cool and kind and he loves Basketball like I do. I have made up some parts of this song up to suite the situation but I still don't own the original song.**_

_**Song Name: Bring Me to life**_

_**Artist(s): Evanescence **_

_**Wilt was never told why his girl gave him away, he always thought that she had stopped loving him. But when she comes back to explain what happened, he will do anything but listen. Will she tell him before time runs out? (in this Frankie and Wilt are both 17 and Mac is 13, this storey is based on a dream that I had so Jordan does not exist.) **_

_Red Wilt, Black Rose _

_(Chap 1: Adoption Day) (Wilt's P.O.V)_

"_Wilt?"_

"_What is it Rose? You're missin' an awesome game."_

"_I have somethin' to tell ya."_

"_What's it?" I said taking my eyes (well the one that worked) from the game to look at her._

"_You… You're not living here any more. Mom's taking you to that Foster's Home place."_

"_What!"_

"_Oh, just leave me will you." She yelled, hurting my 'ears' and running away to her room._

"_Why? Why is she taking me there? We're best friends… Aren't we?" I thought._

I awoke dew to the noise of drums, Bloo got a drum kit with the money he saved up and there has been nothing but noise almost all night. The only people who got to sleep all night was Eduardo and Coco, they could sleep threw a bomb raid if they wanted too. But _we_ had to wait until 4:00am, when Bloo finally fell asleep on the drumming. Now two hours later he wakes up and has to wake every one else up too.

"BLOO! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT NOW."

"Oh come on Frankie, I was only trying to wind _you _up, not every one else, that was a mistake."

"I have work to do. I need to sleep if I'm going to have the strength to do all this."

"Well I don't care. _You're _the slave, not me."

"Well, maybe Wilt could help me… ok bad idea, he helps too much."

"Well I don't know why he wastes his time on someone as pathetic and bitchy as you. You're a total waste of time and care."

I can't believe how much of a bully Bloo is to Frankie. Man do I feel sorry for her. Bloo stopped drumming and went to get something to eat. With my room being right beside Frankie's room, I could hear her yelling into a pillow. "(sigh) Well, I've got nothing to do. I should at least see if Frankie's ok" I murmured.

I gently knocked on the door. "Go away." came a muffled reply.

"It's only me, Wilt." I opened the door a little to see if she was ok. "I came to see if your ok."

"Oh, sorry Wilt. You can actually come in if you want." she said, still facing away.

"Was Bloo picking on you again?" I asked as I knelt down beside her.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry. Obvious question." I sat her on her bed and sat on the floor. Her face was covered in tear streaks and her red hair was down and some of it was plastered to her face, her Jade coloured eyes were slightly bloodshot from crying.

"No I should be sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I… I'm just sick of that little blue blob, he's always bullying me. I wish he would just stop picking on me for one day, just one day, is that too much to ask?" she shouted before crying.

"No, it's not. I'll sort Bloo out, don't you worry." I put my arm around her and let her cry until she fell asleep. After sleeping a little myself I went down stairs to talk to Bloo.

"Oh hey Wilt."

"Don't you 'Hey Wilt' me." I snapped. Which shocked Bloo, but I didn't care. "Now no one has ever really seen the bad side of me, and believe me, you don't want to see it do you?"

"N.. No." Bloo nervously stammered.

"Well you may have to if you don't stop picking on Frankie."

"Ok, ok, ok, I promise I'll leave her alone."

"You better. I'll be watching you, and if I so much as hear a word that you've being doing stuff behind my back I swear…"

"Ok, I get it. You're ganna' have to chill it now dude, everyone's coming down." and with that I walked of.

I went up to my room and looked out the window. Instead of the usual Adoption day, which was the boy/girl named the type of friend they wanted and those who suited the description came to meet the kid, they had gone for a mingle picnic, so we could all have fun and really get to know our potential adopters. Everyone was already out and having great fun, except me. No one would want me, the girl who loved me dumped me here when she was little, I'm too weird and I'm… well… broken. I have a googly eye which rattles and half an 'arm' if you could really call it that.

"Um… Wilt?" I turned round to see Frankie. "Can you gimme' a hand? I have a lot of games to set up and supervise and I also need to fix the assault course and give out some food and no one will help me. Would you…"

"Don't worry. I'll help you. First we'll give out the food, and while there eating we can fix the assault course and then we can do the games."

"Oh, Thank you! Wilt, you're a life saver." She said, dragging me down to her level to give me a hug.

"No brob' Frankie. Now lets go."

Hours later we had finally finished and were having fun doing the games ourselves. "Mr Fuzz But" (or how Frankie says) thought we had done enough so we could take part in the sports games. Me and Frankie did everything together, for the flower sack race we had to be in partners in the same sack, which was the only one we lost because I kept standing on Frankie's feet. After the games we sat down together for a drink and a snack.

(End Wilt's P.O.V) (Frankie's P.O.V)

We had just finished a swimming race, we had to swim together with one of our hands tied together, kinda' like a three-legged race. I agreed to wear my hair down, Wilt seems to like my hair down. People think I have short hair, but that's only because I keep it in a bun, my hair really comes down to my waist. I enjoyed spending the day with him. He was so funny and enthusiastic, that's what I've always loved about him, ever since he came here 6 years ago. When we were both 10 **(sorry if I have the maths wrong)**. Although I would say otherwise, I do have a crush on him. He seems like a rough monster that, if you first saw him in the dark, looks like something out of a low budget horror movie, with his missing arm and dodgy blind eye, but really he was a kind giant, who loves to have fun with his friends and has had a rough past, but he never spoke of his human much, apart from the fact that his human was first a boy who gave him to his little sister who was anorexic and suddenly she decided to send him away with out giving so much as a why. 

I watched him as he went to go and get the lemonade for me, as I was so tired out from both the games and work. But the lack of sleep was making me feel like I was going to collapse, which I knew was bad, but I refused to let it show, for Wilt's sake. I saw a load of boys come past the home and whistled and laughed at me in my bikini. It wasn't too revelling, just a normal bikini, it was bright red to match my hair and there were blue and white flowers in one corner, the straps were a little too thin for 'Fluff Butt's' likening, but this was counted as a day off, so I didn't have to do _everything _he tells me to do.

"Here's you drink." Said Wilt, handing me the cool glass.

"Thanks Wilt."

"You look so beautiful with your hair down." He said, in a daydream, he just stared at my face. Looking a little dopy with a dreamy look in his eyes, a big grin, and his fur dripping from his good eye to toe.

"You… You really think so?"

"What? Did I just say that out loud?" he snapped out of it. 

"You can be such a spacer." I sighed

"Well I… I kinda' meant what I said." He slowly stammered.

"R… Really? Are you trying to say what I think you are?"

"Well… I don't know exactly… well maybe. Maybe what I'm tryin' to say is… I think I might have a crush on… um, you."

"Well, actually I need to tell you something. Well you see… I like you too."

"Cool. Um, Frankie?"

"Yea?"

"Well, the valentine's ball's coming up and would you like to come as maybe… my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will."

I was totally psyched, the one who always cared, always helped and was always there for me, the one who I loved had just asked me to the ball and better yet, as his Girlfriend.

Later, the place was nearly empty I watched wilt shoot some hoops in the basketball court, when a little girl came up to him. She had long, black, wavy hair and from what I could see she was wearing red contact lenses, I mean no one has naturally red irises, do they? Her cloths were ripped and dirty (although you couldn't tell much because they were black). "Long time no see Wilt." she said gloomily. 

"R… Rose? What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you abou…"

"Well now you wanna' talk? Well It's a little to late for that, don't you think?"

"Wilt, I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry, but you have to listen…"

"No chance." He almost growled and walked to ward me. I got up and walked with him, but after a few minutes I felt weaker and it was showing. "Frankie, are you ok? You look pail."

"I'm fine Wilt." I lied before fainting.

"Frankie!"…

(End Frankie's P.O.V)

Wilt caught Frankie before her head hit the floor.

"Is she ok?" Came Rose's voice.

"Nothin' to you Rose. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I know Mac and Bloo, were having a sleepover."

"Oh, whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help my girlfriend." and he left into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Midnight)

"MASTER WILT, MEET MISS ROSE IN THE GARDEN AT ONCE!"

"Ok I can take a hint." He mumbled.

"What is it?" he asked irritably.

"I wanted to tell you why you're here."

"I know why. You just got sick of me because I was broken."

"No. You don't know the truth. Can you let me explain?"

"Ok."

"The truth is, mom and dad had another baby. Mom had to look after the baby properly, so she lost her job. Her job paid the best, but dad's job as a lollypop man hardly paid. I decided to send you here so you wouldn't suffer like I did."

"What do ya mean by that?"

"I told ya that I was going anorexic to stop you from thinking my parents were neglecting me, but with the lack of money we could only get food for three, so they only fed themselves and the baby, they couldn't feed me. Not long after I sent you here I was thrown out on the street."

"Liar. It's just another one of your pathetic lies, I know you only wanted rid of me."

"What do you mean lies? You and I both know I couldn't lie my way out of a paper bag."

"Don't ya give me that. Your parents would never do that, and if they did, then why?"

"Because I told them to, for my little sister's sake."

"I still don't believe you, just get out of here." Wilt turned to leave but Rose grabbed his hand. Before she could speak, Wilt hit her across the face, knocking her into a puddle of mud which had formed as it started to rain.

Scared, Rose ran off and hid in an ally just across the road. Wilt went back up to his room to find Mac and Bloo.

"Lost somethin' guys?"

"Have you seen Rose?" asked Mac

"Yea. She left."

"Why?" pondered Bloo.

"I told her were to get of after she tried to feed me that pack of lies."

"She wasn't lying. It's all true, we saw it ourselves. She's our friend, but she was close to suicide because of what she had to do with you and we felt sorry for her. So we set up this sleepover so she could be happy, knowing that your safe, well and that you've forgiven her. She just want's you to know she's sorry."

"I don't think so."

"Well if you still don't buy it, maybe you could at least see how she lives now."

"Ok, ok. I'll go see her."

And with that he walked out into the street. Wilt hid behind the house on the left to the ally. He could hear stifled cries and sniffles before Rose's voice came out clear.

(Wilt's P.O.V)

"Oh, Wilt. I whish you would believe me, now I have nothing left to live for. If you can hear me, tell Mac that I'm sorry and… I love him. Goodbye."

"Wait." I called out, stepping into view, but only as a dark silhouette at the end of the ally. Rose jumped up and dropped something in surprise, it was a doll of me, one that her brother had made for her when she was born. In her hand was what looked like a small kitchen knife, her arms and wrists were covered in bloody wounds, from the way she was holding the knife I could tell what she was about to do… stab herself in the heart.

"Wilt!"

"What are you doing." I said, moving toward her, but she backed away, eventually she got too freaked out and ran. Suddenly some familiar music seemed to play automatically, surrounding us as if the whole city was pulsing with the same music, giving us no choice to sing, it was as if someone had hold of my voice to use it like a puppet. 

Rose: _why can't you see into my eyes?, there's no lies there. Leaving me here all on my own, Letting my hart go num._

_Everything you saw, me against the demons of the world._

_Until you come you endanger me,_

_But it's way to late though._

Wilt: _Won't wakeup._

Rose: _Wake me up inside,_

Wilt: _Can't wakeup._

Rose: _Wake me up inside._

Wilt: _Save me._

Rose: _Call my name and save me from the dark._

Wilt: _Wake, wakeup. _

Rose: _Bid my blood to run._

Wilt: _Can't wake up._

Rose: _Before I come undone._

Wilt: _Save me._

Rose: _Save me from the nothing I've become_

_When you had got the wrong idea, _

_You had just left me._

_Listen to me,_

_Pleas save my life._

_Bring me to life._

Wilt: _Wake me up._

Rose: _Wake me up inside,_

Wilt: _Can't wakeup._

Rose: _Wake me up inside._

Wilt: _Save me._

Rose: _Call my name and save me from the dark._

Wilt: _Wake, wakeup. _

Rose: _Bid my blood to run._

Wilt: _Can't wake up._

Rose: _Before I come undone._

Wilt: _Save me._

Rose: _Save me from the nothing I've become_

Wilt: _You've been all a lie,_

_There's nothing inside._

Rose: _This was harder than you think, _

_The only one. My friend._

_I wanted to explain,_

_But you wont listen, nor you think._

Wilt: _'What should I do?' I think when I see you're eyes,_

_I swear I'll never listen to you lies._

Rose: _What I told you wasn't a lie,_

_Now you've pushed me to the end. _

Wilt: _The lies you've fed me all this time,_

_I still won't listen, so for get it, right?_

Rose: _Why make me lie to you when all you want is the truth?_

Wilt: _Wake me up._

Rose: _Wake me up inside,_

Wilt: _Can't wakeup._

Rose: _Wake me up inside._

Wilt: _Save me._

Rose: _Call my name and save me from the dark._

Wilt: _Wake, wakeup. _

Rose: _Bid my blood to run._

Wilt: _Can't wake up._

Rose: _Before I come undone._

Wilt: _Save me._

Rose: _Save me from the nothing I've become._

Wilt: _Ok then, alright,_

_I'll listen to you're side._

Rose: _You won't listen to me now…_

When we came to the end of the song she had disappeared into another ally. I had gotten there only in time to see her stab herself in the stomach. She collapsed onto a discarded mattress on the floor. I ran over to her, hoping there was still time to save her, she would have lost a lot of blood from the wounds on her arm alone. I put the old Wilt doll beside her (I forgot I had that) and gently placed my fingers on her bleeding wrist, there was still a pulse, but only just. She needed help, and fast. But there were no hospitals for miles, I could easily run there but with Rose in this state it would be way too risky. There was a load of medical help back at Foster's so that was the best place to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not meaning to be mean I kinda' dumped Frankie with Rose while I went to see if she had any other belongings in the ally besides the doll. The only thing I could find was a pretty heavy rucksack, it was full of tapes, books and stuff like that, also a strange, hand rechargeable camcorder, one that she had invented at the age of 5. I was surprised that she still had it, and in working condition.

When I got back home I let Frankie go to bed and said that I would sort everything out. There was blood all over the place. The first thing I did was clean and bandage the cuts on Rose's arms and wrists and try to stop the stomach wound from bleeding. She hadn't damaged any vital organs on anything so she was going to be ok. Once she was all done I got started on cleaning up the blood from the floor.

Eventually I could sleep, but my dream was a little more real than what I would have liked… 


	2. Chap 2: Past

**Sorry for putting Wilt out of character a bit but I just had to do it, but don't worry, Wilt will be back to his normal self from now on.**

(Wilt's P.O.V)

_Danny was just an ordinary boy, he was a bit of a popular kid but not stuck-up, and he loved basketball. He created me a few months after he was born. He grew very smart in the first few months of his life. By the time he was 6 months old he was able to play a simple game of basketball and he loved it. But after three long years things started to go very wrong._

_I had just finished watching a basketball game, but unlike usual, Danny locked himself in his room and his parents were away. I knocked on the door to his room. I heard the door unlock and Danny invited me in, gloomily._

"_Somethin' up lil' dude?"_

"_It's nothing." He said, totally unconvincingly._

"_Ya know I know you better than that Dan. C'mon, ya can tell me."_

"_Well… Mom and dad are having a baby. She's having it tonight."_

"_What's so bad about that?"_

"_Well, everyone knows that when parents have new babies the oldest kids get forgotten. What if my parents neglect me?"_

"_Ya know that your parents would never do that."_

"_But it all changes when the baby comes, it'll probably try to take you away from me too."_

"_Ya know for a darn fact that I would NEVER leave you. Now cheer up, if don't have to be this way. We could teach it. We could teach it to like basketball, teach her to play, have fun with her."_

"_Thanks Wilt." He smiled almost as big as I could._

_After a year of his little sisters birth, Danny caught a deadly illness._

"_Please be ok Danny. Me and Wilt will miss you too much. We love you."_

"_You know that I cant promise anything. I'm not getting any better, it'll be a miracle if I survive tonight. If I do die, Wilt, I want you to take care of Rose for me. Rose, Wilt's your imaginary friend from now on."_

"_What ever you say Dan. But you shouldn't talk like this, you can still make it, don't give up."_

"_Wilt, I just don't want to get Rose's hopes up."_

"_Danny."_

"_Take care of each other…" he never finished what he had to say, he was gone._

"_Danny! He's… oh Wilt, what do we do now? What am I ganna' do now? Without my brother…" _

"_Don't worry, I'm ganna' look after you."_

"_Were ganna' look after each other." she said before breaking down, crying her eyes out._

_I put her on my lap and let her cry into my shoulder as I cradled her in my arms softly saying things like, "Don't worry." and "Every thin' is ganna' be ok." _

_We were the best of friends since then. Rose saw me as a bit of an older brother. We loved to play basketball together, but she also liked to paint and draw, which I wasn't very good at… Ok I was rubbish but I still did it for fun. Everything was fine, until one day._

"_Wilt?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Well, ya know, Billy, the big bully boy in the street that always has his gang with him?"_

"_W hat about him?"_

"_Well, he wouldn't stop calling me and my friends names, so I threatened him to make him stop and he took it the wrong way, and now he wants a fight, tomorrow near the basketball courts."_

"_what? Hell kill ya if you tried to fight against him, maybe if your friends helped it would be easier."_

"_But my friends are refusing to come. I was hoping if you could at least come with me?"_

"_Of course I will. You don't need to ask for that. I'll see if I can help ya."_

_So it was done there was going to be a fight soon and I had to be ready. But little did I know that This fight was going to change my life forever. _


	3. Chap 3: Past: part 2

**This explains how Wilt lost his arm and got the wonky eye.**

"_So ya decided to show up girly. And I see ya brought your dead bro's red freak." spat Billy, glaring at Rose and me, making us both wince at his words._

"_Are you ganna' stand around talikn' all day or are ya ganna' fight me ya coward?"_

"_Strong talk comein' from a shrimp."_

"_Speak for yourself." I called out to him._

"_What makes ya think I'm scared of you? Beanpole." He shouted back._

_Billy made the first move by punching Rose in the stomach and pushing her into a wall. She tried to get up and kick him in the face but he picked her up by the feet and threw her again. Already she was battered, bruised and bleeding and the fight had only began._

"_Leave her alone. If you want her, Your ganna' have to go through my first." I called out and ran. The plan was working. I would lose them in the market place and me and Rose would meet back home. But I didn't expect them to manage to get me. _

_It was dark, so I Couldn't see were I was going. I tripped over a plank of wood in an alleyway. They pinned me down but my left arm was free. I used it as a shield against the hard kicks, but eventually I began to lose all feeling in my arm, it was absolutely savaged and finally fell limp on the ground. Billy knelt on my arm, causing the worst pain imaginable course through it, and used his huge fist to punch the living daylights out of my left eye._

_(Rose's P.O.V)_

_I watched in horror as the bullies continuously kicked and punched Wilt to the point of bleeding. Then Billy pulled out a knife and used it to make cuts all the way up his arms, causing Wilt to cry out in pain and the bullies laughed evilly. I quickly called the cops. I was waiting so nervously as I was told to hide by the police. But Billy didn't stop. I screamed as I watched Billy thrust the knife into Wilt's chest. _

"_WILT!" I jumped put just as police sirens came within hearing range. Billy and his gang ran as fast as they could from the scene. I ram straight to Wilt's side. "Wilt! Wilt? Please say something."_

" _Rose." I placed my hand on his chest, which was now darker than it's usual colour and his fur was matted with the blood. I didn't care if I got blood on me, I was already soaked in my own blood. I could feel how ragged his breaths were and he kept wincing when he inhaled. He was getting weaker by the second, he needed help, now. I noticed that he still had none eye open, the pupil was very small nor and the stalk was all bent. His arm was hardly fit to call an arm anymore. If he survived this he would be heartbroken that he may not be able to play basketball anymore. I just hoped he would be ok, I didn't want to lose Wilt, it would be like losing Danny all over again. A police man came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Were going to take care of this. Were did the offenders go?"_

"_They headed for the Market."_

"_SAM the offenders are heading your way." The man spoke into what looked like a funny little microphone. "What's your name?" He asked wilt._

"_I'm Wilt." He barely managed to rasp before fainting. _

_(Wilt's P.O.V)_

_I woke with my consciousness slowly returning. I could hear a slightly irritating beep which was coming from a heart monitor. I could still feel Rose's soft warm hand on my chest. Slowly I turned from my side onto my back and saw that Rose's hand was on my chest. I looked to my right and saw Rose sitting in a comfortable chair beside me, her head resting on the edge of the bed while her arm stretched out to me, her other hand was holding onto a stump that was once my arm! As I looked around at the hospital room I could hear my left eye rattle like a googly eye, I just hoped that I could learn to live with it. I tried to face Rose properly but I just ended up wakeing her._

"_Wilt? Oh thank god, your alive! I thought that you'd…"_

"_You didn't honestly think I had gone to the great basketball court in the sky did you?"_

"_Honestly? Yes. I'm sorry about your arm though."_

"_Well, it aint' goanna stop me from playin' basketball." I said with my usual huge smile._

"_Glad to hear it, but it will take a while."_

"_Yea, especially since I'm also half blind now, but no biggie." and with that we both fell asleep._

_(2 years later, when Rose Was 6 rose Sent me to Foster's) _


	4. Chap 4: Memory

**Enjoy!**

(Wilt's P.O.V)

I woke up slowly, kinda' like when I woke in the hospital. I noticed my hand was holding Rose's hand. I smiled and let her hand go, and put on one of the tapes from her bag. I smiled even more as I watched a very young, little Rose trying to stand the camera on the tree stump in there back garden to record there basketball game. Eventually she made it stand but as soon as she turned round the camcorder fell over again. I left to go get her dad. We played all day until we tied 40 all, and I gave her a ride on my shoulders and when she tried to get down I grabbed her and started to tickle her until the point of her almost kicking me in the face dew to thrashing around. The next one was her birthday. She was sitting at a table, all her friends beside her and a huge birthday cake which red: _Happy B-day Rose, love from Mum, Dad Wilt…_ and it continued all over the cake with the signatures of all her friends that had came to the party, written in edible ink. Me and her parents were standing behind her, I placed my hand on her shoulder, reminding her to whish before blowing out the candles.

"I remember that." I turned to see Rose, awake. Her voice a weak rasp.

"What did you whish for?"

"I whished that if anything would happen, we would still be friends in the end, all of us."

"I thought it would be something else, like your own imaginary friend."

"Wilt, I already had the best friend in the world, the best family a girl could want, a whole load of friends, and I still do. What else could a girl want? I have the power to make a friend, but I only want you." she smiled.

"Really? Well thanks I guess. But I'm not really all that… not at all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause I don't disserve that praise."

"Of course you do. You disserve everything good that you get. You're the last person on earth that wouldn't disserve some praise."

I was so flattered I didn't know what to say. Eventually I found my voice.

"You just go to sleep. You need to regain your strength." and with that I tucked her in and left her to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Less than a week later Rose was well again. I was talking to Frankie while she mopped the floor in the entrance hall when Rose made her way to the door, a load of friends she had made friends were behind her, standing in the back of the room. She was about to walk out of the door when Frankie shut it.

"Were do you think your goin'?"

"Well, since I'm ok now I figured I should go home."

"I don't think so."

"Wha…?" she looked confused at the tall red head.

"Were exactly are you going?" Bloo asked.

"Home, in the ally." I looked at her, pretending to look confused at Rose.

"But you _are_ home."

"What?"

"You're stayin' right here girl." Frankie said with a smile.

"You mean… I can live… HERE!"

"Well we can't have you wandering the street without your family can we." Bloo smirked

"What family?" she asked looking at the floor.

"Well this family of course." Bloo spoke as he pointed all around him.

"So how about it." I asked "Will you stay."

"I think I will." rose smiled and everyone cheered. I knew, from now on life was NEVER going to be the same again.


	5. Chap 5: Black Rose

**Enjoy!**

(Frankie's P.O.V)

I had just had a nice, relaxing bath. I worked my pants of all day, non stop to get the place spick-and-span in time for the valentine ball. I felt so happy for Mac, who had actually plucked up the courage to ask Rose out to the ball. As I walked to my bed I noticed a blood-red rose lying on my baby-pink coloured bed. Beside it was a note and a small box. I took the note in my hand to read, it read: _Dear Frankie, although this isn't saying much,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_Your as sweet as honey,_

_And I love you._

_Hope you enjoy the gift I bought you, love from Wilt._

_P.S: I hope that you will actually have something that will go with them._

I placed the note on my dresser and put the rose in a small black vase beside my bed and opened the small box. Inside was the most Beautiful necklace I had ever seen, it was a choker, the chain was made to look like ivy, covered in deep green emeralds, and in the centre was a rose, made of black diamond, there was the same rose in the black diamond on a silver ring.

I tore through my collection of cloths and pulled out my fave outfit. I was a Goth but never told anyone other than Wilt (Or Harriman), Mr. Harriman thought it inappropriate. I ware a strapless tube top, with a picture of a bleeding, black rose, and a puffy, black miniskirt. My hair was let down and crimped and I had died a black streak down the front of my fringe. I ware thick, black eyeliner and blood-red lipstick and black nail varnish.

It had taken me so long to get ready that the ball had already started. At least I would be in time to see the new bands first concert (Rose, Mac, Bloo, Wilt and Goo had made a band together and have just sighed a record deal). The band was a big hit in the street and was soon to go big.

Just as I arrived I heard Bloo say, "And the last person to sing for us tonight, before the big band performance is… Frankie Foster!" he announced (as the host of course). Everyone jeered me on as the carried me on the stage. I saw my X-boyfriend in the back ground. I told Bloo what to put on. My X-boyfriend had caused he so much pain I almost killed myself.

"_Knew the signs,_

_Wasn't right._

_I was stupid,_

_For a while._

_Swept away,_

_By you._

_And now I feel,_

_Like a fool._

_So confused, _

_my hearts bruised._

_Was I ever loved by you?_

_How to read,_

_So far._

_I never had your heart._

_How to read,_

_Couldn't see._

_We were never meant to be._

_Catch myself,_

_From despair._

_I would drown if I stayed here._

_Keeping busy,_

_Everyday._

_I know I will be ok._

_But I was:_

_So confused, _

_my hearts bruised._

_Was I ever loved by you?_

_How to read,_

_So far._

_I never had your heart._

_How to read,_

_Couldn't see._

_We were never meant to be._

_So much hurt,_

_So much pain._

_Takes so long lot,_

_To regain._

_What is lost, _

_Inside._

_And I hope,_

_That in time._

_You'll be out of my mind,_

_I'll be over you._

_So confused, _

_my hearts bruised._

_Was I ever loved by you?_

_And now I'm:_

_So confused, _

_my hearts bruised._

_Was I ever loved by you?_

_How to read,_

_So far._

_I never had your heart._

_How to read,_

_Couldn't see._

_We were never meant to be._

_How to read,_

_So far._

_You never gave your heart._

_In my mind,_

_I can see._

_There's a life out there for me."_

"Give it up for FRANKIE FOSTER!" Bloo yelled into the microphone. Everyone cheered and clapped as I walked of the stage.

"You were great Frankie. And you look so beautiful." I turned to see Wilt and blushed. I was surprised to see him wearing black, ripped trousers and an old, baggy T-shirt with a vampire's skull across it.

"Wow! Wilt you look cool. You didn't say you were a Goth too."

"Well, it is a little embarrassing, you know how some friends are. Not that I really care what they think, I just don't want any trouble."

"Well yea. Shuldn't you be getting ready?"

"No. I won't be doing the first song. Rose, Mac and Goo are."

"How?"

"Did Mac ever mention he can play the piano?" he asked before I could here the tinkling of a keyboard and Rose stood in the centre of the stage. She was wearing a red, strapless mini dress, whish worked with her blood-red eyes.

"Wilt, were Rose's eyes always red?"

"Yea, she was born with them."

"Cool."

Rose began to sing a song which made me want to cry my heart out but also enjoy myself. I stood as I watched the trio perform there magical music.

It was the song that Selene Deon had written for 'Titanic'. I looked to Wilt who was smiling at me. With out noticing we kept getting closer and closer until our lips were touching, it started as a simple kiss on the lips, but then Bloo, who was running like mad to the food table, knocked into me, forcing us into an accidental, but all so passionate kiss. Sparks flew all over me, they were surrounding me and they were in my mouth, flames and the fizzes of a million fireworks exploded inside me. We both were pouring out passion in this one kiss. After what seemed like forever we reluctantly parted, but didn't want it to end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now midnight. Some had gone to sleep now and other love birds were still out, just like me and Wilt, along with Rose and Mac who were now dating as well as Bloo and Goo. The sky was pitch black and there was rose pelts everywhere. Most of the food had been eaten, and Bloo and Goo were taking care of the rest. 

There was still some quiet music playing. Me and Wilt sat together on a bench and watched fireworks as well as watching Mac and Rose dancing. I had been so engrossed in watching the explosions in the sky to remember Mac, until Wilt nudged me and I saw Mac pulling Rose into a passionate kiss of there own.

Soon Fuzz Butt told everyone to go to bed so reluctantly we did.

(End Frankie P.O.V)

Every one was having a beautiful night. Even when they went inside everything was just perfect.

(Mac's Room)

"I had a real fun time Mac."

"Yea, we should go out again some time. Hey! Maybe if your free tomorrow night we could go see a movie. Maybe we could double date. Me and you go, and Bloo and Goo come too."

"I'd love that." Rose kissed Mac on the cheek and ran to bed, leaving Mac blushing, lying on his bed.

(Goo's room)

"Tonight was sooooooooo much fun!"

"Yea, you know, you look very pretty when your insanity doesn't screw it up."

"And your not sutch a bad guy when your pig headedness dosent mess it up." They Both blushed. Then Bloo pulled Goo close and kissed her passionately. 

(Frankie's room)

Frankie lay on her bed, still dressed in her clothes. Then there came a soft knock at the door. "Come in." 

"Yey Frankie. I came to see it your ok, and to tell you the truth, I couldn't get to sleep." He sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm fine." she shuffled along to make enough room for him to lie beside her. He let her place her head on his sholder and they fell asleep, hands entwined together, and a smile on booth there lips. 

**It's FINISHED! HORAY! I hope you have enjoyed this storey. I WILL write sequels to this so there will be plenty more. (hopefully a little better than this one) See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
